vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Callous Row
Callous Row is a roleplay group and world created and lead by Arcadum. The RP centers around a cyberpunk world taken over by mega corporations similar to Shadowrun. More detailed lore about Callous Row can be found here: World Anvil Callous Row Callous Row takes place in a separate canon from the main VRChat RP Metaverse. The RP runs on Fridays for 3 to 4 hours *8:00 PM CDT (US central daylight time) *02:00 AM UTC (Universal time) / GMT *Preparations start 30 minutes before start Setting Callous Row takes place in a new continuity in the Corvanis System on the planet Corvanis 3. The planet is full of deadly terrain and wildlife making life outside of the cities nearly impossible. Callous Row is the name of a street in Savior City where the majority of the roleplay takes place. Callous Row is one of the lowest places to live in Savior City thus those who live and work in this area have the goal of getting out. The world is run by multiple Mega Corporations who have taken over the previous dominating force, The Union and now use it as a puppet to assert its will over The Union’s citizens. The Mega Corporations exist as amoral entities valuing money, technology, and progress above all else. Magic is a very recent development within the universe the leylines only having been opened within the last 50 years and the resurgence of magical races. Without much prior experience magic is considered wild, dangerous, and untrusted. :Also see Callous Row Specific Lore articles group photo by Spazkoga (2019-12-06)|300px]] Map Callous Row is set on a custom map commissioned by Arcadum. The map layout was created by Qyr and built out by him and Sketchu with assistance from WiFiPunk and Spazkoga. Stores and locations were built with player feedback to create a living world and allow players opportunities for free-form RP interactions. Corporate Logos, Signs and graffiti design were provided by Hopelessbay with major texture work contributed by Sketchu. Players The roleplayers and characters who they play as. Also see separate article for a gallery with all players. :Also See Callous Row Characters *Arcadum - Rook (CR), the bartender and secret Shattered Legion merchant. - Twitch *Qyr - Big Conk - Twitch *Sketchu - Bo - Twitch *Zurui - Ais Hestia - Twitch *Folkona - Oriana - Twitch *Miss Universe - Dr. Cellulose Universe - Twitch *Zabson - Kythus Tolem - Twitch *WiFiPunk - Carl “8” Clerk - Twitch *Hopelesbay - Samuel “7” *Sock - Charles Rask *Hat Kid - GU1D3-B0T - Twitch *Mhai - Ciara Ní Éabha - Twitch *Spltoon - Duncyn Kuiper - Twitch *Neither - Raleigh Seren - Twitch *MamaBear - Viana Kelesni - Twitch *Nekobot - AIM-3 - Twitch *TFMJonny - Alfons - Twitch *Kelli Siren - Kee’ra Diamond - Twitch *ThatOneRebel - Rebel Ryder - Twitch *MorpheusTM - Ikelos - Twitch *Lyra121 - Bethany Esda - Twitch *JadedMinx - Rana Amariah - Twitch *Staven - Felix Dolore (2019-10-19)|thumb|300px]] *TwinSwords - Talus Nova - Twitch *Mini_B - Argen Sterling *Uzurimia - Cleo - Twitch *Spazkoga - Faye - Twitch *Kareeda - Dash Spacer - Twitch *Cyan Lullaby - Luna Strongwill - Twitch *Nanoade - X - Twitch *SciFri - Jack Montagne - Twitch *Gambit - Dagu - Twitch *Roflgator - The Sheriff - Twitch *Murder Crumpet - Becky Cantuckit - Twitch *Noodil - Athologoth *KuriRed - Rin Takemikazuchi *Maraschin0 - Cap Fawkes *Buza - Coach Eric - Twitch *StAtIc KiLLer - Static (CR) *BandAid91 - Cap'n Angelina Greasepalms - Twitch *Kazuki - Dr. Zig Malice - Twitch *LordDepresso - R.G.-2 - Twitch (2020-01-11)|thumb|300px]] *StealthRG - Kei Noriaki - Twitch *Howlcifer - Mr. Harrison - Twitch *Veinhelm - Warren Krassus - Twitch *Shanrock - Celeste - Twitch *JayPsychotic - Eros - Twitch *DeadlyDoener - A.L.Ex. - Twitch *Shmoodle - Desmond - Twitch *Hundera - Johnny Tax-1 - Twitch *GearBell - Akeena - Twitch *Spatsula - Nia - Twitch *Satchi - Peperone Giovanni - Twitch *Mr. Brunswick - Gregor Loch Brunswick - YouTube *Cidd - Nash - Twitch *Xia - SilentOne - Twitch Atlantis WOTO Mars Nirvana Factions Within the roleplay there are multiple factions that characters can work for or against. For more detailed information about the factions go here: Union The Galactic Union was an allied confederation of planets within the Evanaris System as a response to hostilities from adjacent galaxies. During the great war however this ruling body was overthrown by the Mega-Corporations. The Union still runs the galaxy but is little more than a puppet for the mega-corporations. Mega-Corporations *ATLANTIS - Specialized in communications and media. Many of the video communication services and the virtuanet is controlled by this corporation. Their hold over entertainment gives them an edge over the corporations with more military contacts. *WOTO - Specialized in terraforming, food processing and general construction. It is the largest of the corporations and is responsible for feeding most of the sector. *Mars - Specialized in the manufacturing of weapons, ammunition, and armor. They lean more towards more traditional ballistics and natural materials, preferring the practical and affordable application of combat instead of the super bleeding edge of tech. *Talaris - A strange mega-corporation as it does not specialize in any technology, but rather in the research of magic. The only corporation to have a hold over something as mysterious as magic has lead to Talaris to be one of the most powerful and most unpredictable of the corporations. *Nirvana - Specialized in medicine, chemicals and other drugs of both recreational and professional use. *Sonitii - Specialized in the manufacturing of transportation vehicles and space travel. They are responsible for the jump gates and charge a hefty price for their use. *Quixote - Specialized in the manufacturing of weapons, ammunition and armors. This corporation focuses on laser technologies and the use of energy in warfare. Many of its products are on the bleeding edge of tech, but have a price tag to match. They are also temperamental due to many of them being prototypes. Trivia *Callous Row is the successor group of Forbidden Knowledge using many of the players as a returning cast along with new faces. Clips TBA Links *''External Link: Callous Row Twitch Stream Team'' Gallery VRChat_1920x1080_2019-09-14_21-32-18.604.png|The entrance to Callous Row. VRChat_1920x1080_2019-09-14_21-35-02.830.png|Rook's Bar. VRChat_1920x1080_2019-09-14_21-35-26.925.png|Big Conk and Bo's Noodle Shop. VRChat_1920x1080_2019-09-14_21-39-47.182.png|SWEEPO VRChat_1920x1080_2019-09-14_21-45-16.909.png|The abandoned train station. VRChat_1920x1080_2019-09-14_21-46-30.703.png|The underground. Category:RP Groups Category:Featured articles